The Real Kind of Third Wheel
by happyfanalohagirl
Summary: Set in 3x01: Jenna is debating life or death and whether it should be her choice, but what if fate hadn't gone in her favor and she did end up pregnant with Matty's baby? (Jenna and Matty, Tamara and Jake)


Jenna's POV

I try to put on a brave face as I walk down the halls of Palos Hills. It's the first day of my junior year and I should be at the point in my life where I'm free to be who I want to be, free of worry of labels or people defining me. Friends, parents, boyfriends…

Unfortunately, like most things in my life, my junior year wasn't going to be normal. I was worried it was going to be uncomfortable, tense, and stressful… because I was worried that I was pregnant.

Thus, even my first day of my junior year was lost in a haze of "Hi! Haven't seen you all summer!", "Hamilton, when's the blog going public again?" and "I can't believe you chose Matty. Team Jake all the way!" It was all too much, especially with the stress of the maybe baby hanging over me. Or should I say growing- inside of me. In fact, I didn't hear the bell ring to signify the end of class and sat in Calculus for a full five minutes after it was over, even though everyone else, including my teacher vacated the premises. As soon as I actually realized I was staring at the clock, sitting alone in the classroom, and shook my head and stumbled out the room over to my locker. Even the person who usually woke me up and got me out of any tizzy, Matty, couldn't shake this cloud off from over me.

"Hey!" Matty bellowed from a few feet away from me. "How's the first day going?" He leaned down and pecked my cheek.

I half-smiled. "Fine. I got put in creative writing instead of independent study, so that kind of sucks, but other than that," I nodded my head as if to reassure myself, " I'm fine." I stared into my locker. Please. Fine. As if. Though it was disappointing, being put in creative writing was clearly the least of my worries.

He smiled. "That's tough. But hey, I'm here for you, whenever you need it." He put his arm around my waist and we started walking out of the building to the quad for lunch.

"Like for editing my papers?" I smirked and looked up at him. He was gorgeous, I thought smugly to myself.

"Well, I can't promise perfection – in that department – but I'll give it my best shot," he sat down at our usual table and picked up an apple. For a few moments after sitting down, I just stared at him and watched him take a big bite out of the plump apple. It wasn't even that I was thinking that it was sexy, which it was, I was really just staring into space.

"Babe? Did you hear what I said?" Matty looked at me with inquisitive eyes.

Frazzled, I quickly broke my dazed staring contest with the concrete pillar in front of me and sat up off leaning on my palm. "What?" I asked, looking up to Matty who had just stood up.

"Do you want fries? Jake and I are going to go get some and I was wondering if you wanted something," Matty explained. How thoughtful.

"Yes, please," I sighed. It was like he read my mind. Fries were exactly what I was craving. "Ooh, and-" I called to Matty as he was walking away. "With cheese?" I smiled and turned my face sideways. Matty's lips turned at the corners cheekily and nodded in acceptance while he turned back around and kept walking. I turned around to Tamara, whose eyebrows were raised, probably waiting for an explanation for my unconscious and stupefied facial appearance and overall attitude.

"What?" I questioned because of her judgmental face.

"What the freak is up with you? You haven't been this MIA since you slept with Matty, didn't tell me about it and felt so guilt-ridden you avoided me for days." Tamara gushed.

"What? I've been with you this whole time."

"With your head in La La Land? You've been zoning out lately to everyone, not just me when I talk really fast about Jake stuff."

Girl had a point. I did zone out a lot when she talked really fast about Jake stuff. In fact, I didn't even really know what was going on with her and Jake, and this seemed like a viable option for topic change.

I started getting out the salami sandwich I had packed for lunch. "How are you and Jake going, by the way?"

"Nu-uh. You are not getting away changing the topic that easy. Really great, by the way. Europe did us wonders. Je s'aime! [I love him]"

"Wow. I'm impressed, T. Looks like you two really have something together," I nodded and smiled a little condescendingly. Sometimes Tamara could be so boy-obsessed. But I wasn't one to talk. I guess boy obsession was what got me into the situation.

"We do," she said, looking off into the distance. "Wait! No! Jenna Hamilton, we are not changing the topic that quick!" Just as she ferociously announced this, making me raise my eyebrows and tilt my head back a little bit, smiling, the boys walked over.

"Hey, girls," Jake said, dropping cheese fries in front of me and regular fries with BBQ sauce in the corner of the carton in front of Tamara. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly, smiling at Jake but staring at Tamara. "Thanks for the fries."

"No problem babe." Matty responded, plopping down next to me.

"This is not over Jenna," Tamara said sternly but quickly, staring me down with a stiff face. I raised my eyebrows and dug into my fries.

"Fries?" I pushed my fries in front of Matty, who raised his eyebrows hungrily and grabbed a few. "Not too many." I pulled them back and smiled smugly at Matty. I was very hungry. Little did he know I was quite possibly harboring another person inside of me. I was going to get HUGE. Ugh. More fries.

The bell rang, like it was an angel sent from heaven to save me from getting so fat it looked like I was nine months along already. Just as I threw the fries out on the way to my locker, Matty called out to me, "Meet me in my truck after school, J-Town!" I tilted my head around and smiled at him. I had to admit, if there was one guy I would want to have a baby with, it was him.


End file.
